


Chocolate Chip

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are those cookies?" Sophie asked, pointing at the plate in Mrs. Smith's other hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> What does it say about me that I Mary Sued myself into an elderly grandmother?

"Heads up," Hardison called out, "Mrs. Smith"

("Smith?" Eliot had snorted when Nate first presented the case.

"Checked out," Hardison had told them. "It's her real name.")

"is on her way up."

Everyone came out of their respective offices to gather in the conference room and watch the security camera feed. The wall of screens showed the elderly Mrs. Smith ascending the stairs. She tucked the small plant she was carrying between her arm and her side so she had a free hand to pull open the door for their floor.

"Are those cookies?" Sophie asked, pointing at the plate in Mrs. Smith's other hand.

Hardison zoomed in on the image on one of the screens. "Chocolate chip," he confirmed.

"What's she doing here?" Nate asked.

"We got her custody of her granddaughter and the money." Eliot crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her on the monitor. "She shouldn't need us anymore."

The five of them watched her come down the hall toward the Leverage offices. When she was close to the door, Nate left the conference room and went to open it and greet her.

"Mrs. Smith," he said. "How nice to see you again." He managed to make it a question without actually making it a question.

"Hello, dear." She tucked the plant under her arm again and actually patted Nate's cheek. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced." She walked past him into the office without waiting for an answer. She put the plate and the plant down on the reception desk. "Is Parker in?"

In the conference room, Sophie, Eliot, and Hardison all turned to look at Parker, who crossed her arms defensively.

"I don't know!" But she followed the halls to the lobby. "Hi, Mrs. Smith." She still had one arm across her chest, hand gripping the opposite arm.

"Parker, dear." Mrs. Smith came toward her and actually hugged her.

Parker didn't really know what to do; in the past, most of her hugs had been for the purpose of picking pockets or taking jewelry.

"You did such a good job with my Lindsay,"

("Why do I have to watch the kid?" Parker had complained. "Is this because I'm a girl? I don't know anything about kids."

"It's only for half an hour," Nate had assured her, "while Sophie sweet-talks him."

"Teach her to pick locks or something," Hardison had suggested, and then they'd all left her _alone_ with an _eight-year-old_. She hadn't even known what to do with eight-year-olds when she'd been one.)

"and I just wanted to thank you." Mrs. Smith stepped back to pick up the plant and the plate off of the desk. "I made you some cookies." She handed over the plate. "Chocolate chip. And Lindsay picked out a plant for you. She said you had one in your office and that it might get lonely." She handed over the plant, too, and Parker just stared at the plant and the cookies.

"Oh, I, uh." She looked helplessly at Nate.

"Say thank you," Nate suggested. He looked like he might actually laugh, and Parker glared at him before looking back at Mrs. Smith.

"Thank you," Parker said. "I like cookies. And the plant." She frowned at it. "I haven't killed the other one yet."

Mrs. Smith just smiled at her benignly. "I'm sure you'll do fine." She patted Parker's cheek. "And now I have more errands to run before Lindsay gets out of school. You take care of yourself, dear." She nodded at Nate. "You'll keep this nice girl out of trouble, won't you?"

"Of course," Nate answered. He held the door for Mrs. Smith again.

Nearly the moment the door was closed behind Mrs. Smith, Sophie, Eliot, and Hardison came out of the hallway behind Parker.

"Chocolate chip," Hardison said, "I knew it." He reached for the plate.

Parker clutched it closer to her. "She made them for me."

"Come on," Hardison protested, "just one. Grandma like that, I'll bet she makes some awesome cookies."

"They're mine," Parker repeated. She headed for her office.

"They could be poisoned," Eliot suggested. He and Hardison followed her through the halls.

Nate and Sophie exchanged fond smiles as Eliot and Hardison's attempts to get Parker to share floated down the halls.


End file.
